Ideal
by HikariTailmon
Summary: A veces estamos seguros de lo que creemos o en quien creemos, de lo que deseamos y qué es lo que mas queremos, pero, ¿de verdad todo eso es cierto, o es simple costumbre? Mikasa y Levi prácticamente tenían su vida planeada, pero una serie de encuentros y charlas harán que sus vidas den un giro, ¿Quién será el primero en aceptarlo?
1. Solo

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, espero poder plasmar todo lo que mi cabeza tiene en mente. Antes que nada quiero declararme auténtica fan del cabo Levi Rivaille ****, para mi es lo máximo, lástima que nos lo hicieron chaparrito xD, igual es sexy :P, en este fic le daré unos cm más de altura (medirá 1.70), sucede que se me complica imaginarme a mi parejita con el cabo más bajo que Mikasa (debo decirlo, ella es mi ídolo, es tan genial, ambos son geniales, por eso creo que son el uno para el otro indiscutiblemente, ¿se imaginan?, tendrían hijos genéticamente perfectos), en fin, espero que mi ideas sean de su agrado, discúlpenme de antemano porque realmente no soy buena redactando historias, siempre suenan mejor en mi cabeza que cuando las escribo…**

**Rivamika, Rikasa, Levimika **

**Solo.**

Era una noche de luna llena, los reclutas del escuadrón de reconocimiento degustaban su cena antes de irse a dormir, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que descubrieron que Annie era la titán femenina, era el mismo tiempo que llevaba "dormida" dentro de su coraza. A modo de burla algunos soldados se referían a ella como "la bella durmiente". Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, todos continuaban con sus labores habituales, todos seguían sus rutinas, todos, sin excepción, aunque cierto soldado había cambiado un hábito: el cabo Rivaille.

Desde la muerte de su equipo nada volvió a ser igual para el militar de ojos grises y mirada inexpresiva, sus horas libres se volvieron en momentos insoportables, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con sus compañeros invadían su mente, odiaba la hora de la cena, prefería subir a una de las torres a observar el cielo nocturno, no esperaba ver nada, solo quería tener su mente ocupada, solía contar las estrellas, una ocasión contó 5309, el cansancio no dejo que continuara. Esa noche la luna formaba parte del firmamento, observó cómo varios reclutas salían de los comedores en pequeños grupos de amigos, él solía hacer eso cuando estaban sus compañeros, cuando sus amigos continuaban con vida.

Realmente echaba de menos a cada uno de ellos, porque a pesar de su siempre mal humor y su inexpresividad ellos seguían a su lado, respaldándolo y confiando siempre en él.

Ahora estaba solo, no tenía equipo de trabajo, pero sobre todo, ya no tenía a sus amigos a su lado, el coronel Erwin y Hanji estaban aún con vida, pero no era lo mismo, Erwin era como un hermano mayor para él y Hanji… bueno, Hanji era una especie de "hermana molesta", nada que ver con el lazo formado entre él, Auruo, Erd, Gunter y Petra.

Petra….

"Perdóname Petra" dijo en un susurro al viento.

_Flashback._

_Un par de noches antes de la fatal misión, el sargento se encontraba terminando el papeleo pendiente, quería dejar todo en orden antes de partir, nunca se sabía si regresarían de nuevo. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su oficina lo sacaron momentáneamente de su concentración._

_"__Adelante" dijo con su habitual tono aburrido, la puerta se abrió suavemente y de igual forma se cerró detrás de la persona que había entrado._

_"__Levi" llamó, el sargento levantó la vista un segundo "Ah, buenas noches Petra, ¿qué se te ofrece?" dijo volviendo su vista de nuevo a los papeles que tenía en las manos "Levi, yo… quería saber… si… necesitas ayuda…" dijo nerviosamente la soldado "Gracias pero no es necesario, yo terminaré con esto, que pases buena noche" dijo el sargento sin siquiera haber notado el nerviosismo en la voz de su compañera "No… Levi…" el sargento levantó su vista hacia ella y dijo "He dicho que no es necesario Petra, yo terminaré con esto, de cualquier modo gracias" Petra respiró profundo "En realidad ese no era el motivo por el cual estoy aquí Levi" "Dime el motivo real entonces" dijo mientras leía el documento frunciendo el ceño por algo que no le cuadraba "¡Levi!" el sargento dejó el papel en su escritorio y miró con curiosidad a su compañera, ella nunca le había exigido atención, debía estarle ocurriendo algo grave pues tenía la mirada gacha "¿Qué sucede Petra? ¿Por qué estás así?" preguntó realmente preocupado el sargento, un leve sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la soldado "¡Petra!" exigió una respuesta el sargento "Yo solo quería decirte que te quiero" finalmente dijo levantando su rostro para ver directamente los ojos del sargento, él miró sorprendido cómo su compañera adquiría un color rojo en sus mejillas "Levi… yo te quiero…" "Petra…" Petra bajo su mirada porque sintió vergüenza, el sargento la observaba sin decir nada ante su confesión "Perdóname Levi… no debí interrumpirte con mis tonterías…" dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta después de haber esperado unos segundos una respuesta por parte del sargento "Espera" dijo el sargento "Petra… yo… yo no" "Entiendo Levi, tú no sientes lo mismo por mi" se apresuró a decir mientras intentaba evitar que lagrimas comenzaran a derramarse "No es eso" el sargento intentó buscar la manera menos dolorosa de explicarle que no podía corresponderle, "Petra, yo… no sé qué decirte, lo lamento… es solo que, no puedo darte una respuesta ahora" "¿No puedes? Levi, ¿dices que no puedes?" el sargento observó detenidamente a su compañera "La respuesta no es tan difícil de encontrar Levi, la persona se da cuenta de lo que siente y lo que no, yo hace tiempo que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti y hasta hoy te lo he dicho porque tenía miedo… Levi, ¿acaso nunca has sentido algo así?, ¿realmente eres tan frío como aparentas?" "…" "No te preocupes Levi, no es necesario que digas nada." La soldado abrió la puerta "¡Petra!" "¿Si?" "Dame unos días por favor, comprenderás que esto es inusual para mí por lo cual no sé cómo reaccionar, por favor, solo hasta que regresemos de la misión" "¿Es en serio?" "Claro" "Levi…" La chica regresó y de manera sorpresiva poso sus labios en los del sargento dándole un beso suave y dulce "Espero esto te ayude Levi" susurró al separarse de él, finalmente salió de la oficina del sargento "Petra…"_

_Fin flashback_

"No debí darte esperanzas, debí haber sido honesto contigo en ese momento" el sargento decía al viento al recordar la confesión, si bien Petra era una chica hermosa él nunca la miró de otro modo, eran muy diferentes, el controlaba a la perfección sus emociones mientras que ella era una mujer sentimental, tierna y dulce, esos atributos no lo molestaban, incluso pensaba que estaba bien así ya que con sus acciones y palabras siempre los hacía sentir a todos en una ambiente familiar, pero él sabía que no era la clase de mujer que necesitaba, cierto, era fuerte y valiente, tanto que había matado a muchos titanes sola, pero el sargento nunca llegó a pensar en una vida al lado de ella. Pensaba decírselo, debía decirlo, pero ya no hubo tiempo.

"Sí te quise, pero no del modo en el que tú querías"

_"__¿realmente eres tan frío como aparentas?"_

"Posiblemente"

La discusión entre 2 reclutas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Eren!" "¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no eres mi hermana ni mucho menos mi madre! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!"

_"__Ackerman y Jaeger"_

"¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!" Mikasa no podía decir nada pues Eren le gritaba sin descanso "¡Consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía!"

_"__Auch"_

El joven soldado se marchó dejando a una dolida Mikasa a mitad de patio.

"Parece que se te acabó el trabajo de niñera Ackerman" Mikasa buscó el origen de esa irritante voz, de entre todas las voces era la que menos le apetecía escuchar, finalmente lo encontró en la torre. El sargento bajó con la habilidad de un felino. "El mocoso Jaeger prácticamente te dio a entender eso"

Su maldito tono de voz aburrido la irritaba, su presencia la irritaba, él la irritaba.

"Deberías estar agradecida, debe ser agotador estar detrás de un inepto como él" Ya no pudo más "Eren no es un inepto" "Sí que lo es" "Respételo" "Que se gane mi respeto entonces" Mikasa no supo qué contestar, era cierto, el respeto es algo que se gana, no solo se exige. "Ackerman, eres un soldado fuerte, pero nunca llegarás a tu máximo potencial si sigues jugando a la niñera" "No es un juego sargento, debo protegerlo, es… mi única familia" "Bien, hazlo, pero dale espacio Ackerman" "…" "Jaeger necesita aprender a hacer las cosas por sí solo. Ackerman, llegará el momento que aunque tú lo desees no podrás estar a su lado para rescatarlo, y si continuas así el nunca aprenderá a salir de un conflicto solo" Mikasa se quedó reflexionando mientras el sargento se alejaba "¡Sargento Rivaille" Levi giró su cabeza a un lado, Mikasa observó detenidamente los rasgos del superior: sus facciones, el cabello, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la mirada del sargento era intimidante, se imponía a cualquiera, pero a ella esta vez no la intimidaba, más bien la intrigaba, había algo raro en el sargento y pensándolo bien ¿qué hacía solo en la torre? "¡Ackerman!" el grito del sargento la sacó de sus pensamientos "Discúlpeme, solo quería darle las gracias" "Tsk… no agradezcas nada que aún no te haya servido…" dicho esto se alejó.

Mikasa se quedó observándolo, caminaba con paso firme (si se puede decir así ya que aún no se recuperaba de la lesión en su pierna) pero algo estaba diferente en él, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

_"__Sargento, ¿qué…"_

De pronto a su mente llegaron imágenes del sargento a lado de su escuadrón, escuadrón que ya no existía…

_"__¡Es cierto! El sargento Rivaille perdió a su equipo… se ha quedado solo"_

**Sean amables conmigo, soy novata jeje...**

**espero la historia sea de su agrado**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. En paralelo

**En paralelo.**

**Hola! Lamento los días de retraso, la escuela apenas me da tiempo para intentar escribir algo, sinceramente creo que aún me falta mucho para lograr transmitir lo que quiero transmitir, prometo esforzarme para lograrlo. Sin más por el momento aquí está el segundo cap, espero sea de su agrado y como saben, cualquier crítica o comentario bueno o malo (y respetuoso obviamente) será bien recibido.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin NO ME PERTENECE, todos los créditos a SU CREADOR HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

**PD. Lean el manga 58! Está genial! :DDD**

Después de la discusión que tuvo con su hermano adoptivo y de que el sargento la hiciera reflexionar Mikasa decidió que lo mejor era ir a descansar, discutir con Eren siempre la dejaba mal, no le gustaba que Eren la mirara del modo como la mira al momento de discutir, sentía el reproche, el enojo… esa mirada era la que menos quería recibir de él.

En su habitación se despojó del uniforme de la Legión y se puso su ropa de dormir, colocó su bufanda roja en la mesa de noche y fijó su vista en el techo.

_"__¿Qué he hecho mal contigo Eren?... solo quiero protegerte…" _pensó

_"__Bien, hazlo, pero dale espacio Ackerman"_ las palabras del sargento resonaron en su mente.

"Engreído" dijo mientras se cubría la cara con su almohada en señal de frustración.

_Flashback_

_Era el día del juicio de Eren, ese día se decidiría el futuro del chico titán, la Policía Militar exigía su custodia para poder examinarlo, para ellos era un peligro tenerlo en libertad, la Legión de Reconocimiento en cambio exigían su custodia para usarlo como arma en sus misiones extramuros y a la vez descubrir a través de él el secreto del origen de los titanes. Después de dar su opinión el joven fue salvajemente golpeado por el sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento: el aburrido e inexpresivo Levi Rivaille. Mikasa sintió la necesidad de matarlo en ese mismo instante ¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito a poner un dedo encima de Eren?, pero Armin la detuvo, el chico entendió a la perfección lo que tenía en mente el sargento._

_"__Es solo mi opinión personal…" dijo con su tono neutral el cabo "la disciplina se aprende solo de dos formas: hablando o con dolor…" el cabo dirigió una fugaz mirada a todos los presentes quienes lo veían sorprendidos "Esta bestia no entenderá con palabras, necesita aprender a base de dolor." Concluyó mientras miraba con superioridad al muy maltratado chico titán._

_"__Levi... se… se atrevió a golpear al chico… ¿no tiene miedo de que al enfurecerse se transforme en titán?" dijo el capitán de la Policía Militar "¿No son ustedes los que lo quieren para disecarlo y examinarlo?" tomo por el cabello a Eren para mostrar su cara sangrante a la Policía Militar y se agachó para estar a su altura "Dígame, ¿cómo planean hacerlo?" el capitán de la Policía Militar no supo que responder, el coronel Erwin Smith pidió la palabra "Su señoría propongo lo siguiente: queremos que el joven Jaeger se una a la Legión de Reconocimiento y su custodia le será dada al sargento Rivaille" "¿Cree poder controlar la situación sargento?" preguntó el comandante supremo "Absolutamente." Dijo mirando directamente al comandante, después dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Eren "A la primera estupidez que intente hacer no dudaré en matarlo" dicho esto dirigió un momento su vista hacia el coronel Smith, este asintió en señal de aprobar lo dicho. "Bien, entonces no hay más que decir, la custodia del joven Jaeger quedará en manos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, principalmente del sargento Rivaille" dictó el comandante. El sargento se dirigió nuevamente hacia su lugar con la legión de reconocimiento, tuvo un leve intercambio de palabras con el coronel Smith, Mikasa aun deseaba matarlo, lo observaba desde su lugar, de pronto la mirada gris del sargento se encontró con la de ella, inesperadamente en los labios del sargento se dibujó una sonrisa fantasma, casi imperceptible y sus ojos giraron hacia Eren. ¿Encima se burlaba?, desde ese momento Mikasa despreció con todo su ser al sargento._

_Fin flashback_

"Estúpido" dijo quitando la almohada de su rostro. Para Mikasa el sargento Rivaille era la persona más despreciable del mundo, no importaba su título del soldado más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad, eso quedaba de lado por su arrogante actitud, se sentía superior a todos, el mundo no lo merecía, nunca tenía un gesto amable hacia los reclutas, siempre daba órdenes, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, ya sea entrenando o haciendo papeleo en su oficina, hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía era para burlarse a través del sarcasmo, siempre con su neutral tono de voz, no había modo de saber cuándo estaba triste o feliz, su mirada siempre parecía aburrida, sus ojos no decían nada, su voz menos. Aun así, tenía la suerte de que muchas reclutas suspiraran por él, pero siempre las rechazaba, ¿acaso no era humano?, ¿no tenía sentimientos? De pronto una nueva ola de recuerdos invadió la mente de Mikasa.

_Flashback_

_Después de la fatal misión donde la titán femenina asesinó a gran parte de la Legión, (incluyendo al equipo del sargento) y además estuvo a punto de llevarse a Eren consigo, los sobrevivientes rescataron los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, Mikasa por su parte (y como era de esperarse) no se separaba de Eren quien estaba inconsciente. Levantó un momento su vista y se encontró al sargento Rivaille a quien le estaba agradecida por haber rescatado a Eren. El sargento caminaba con cierta dificultad, se había lesionado la pierna izquierda durante el rescate al evitar una muerte segura para ella, estaba agradecida por eso también, le debía la vida, el sargento se alejó hasta donde estaba un grupo de cuerpos sin vida cubiertos con sus capas ensangrentadas, se quedó de pie observándolos, Mikasa vio como apretó los puños a sus costados, entendió entonces que esos cuerpos pertenecían a quienes unas horas antes conformaban su equipo, todos habían muerto. De pronto el soldado más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad levantó su vista al cielo, Mikasa se sorprendió al ver una fina línea que iniciaba desde el borde de su ojo izquierdo bajando por su mejilla y brillaba a causa de los rayos del Sol, era una lágrima, una fina y disimulada lágrima, el sargento le lloraba a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, por eso sus cuerpos los puso alejados de todos, no quería que nadie lo mirara en su momento de debilidad. Volvió su vista los cuerpos que tenía delante de él, se acercó más y se agachó, de sus capas arrancó los escudos, las alas de la libertad, y las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, finalmente les dedicó una última mirada y se dirigió hacia su caballo, una sombra cubría sus ojos, sin embargo no mostraba signos de haber llorado lo cual sorprendió más a Mikasa, otros soldados cargaron los cuerpos en carretas, el sargento observó a su alrededor con su semblante aburrido e inexpresivo, sin embargo la sombra continuaba en sus ojos._

"Contrastante" dijo girando para ver la ventana. _"Realmente estimaba a sus compañeros"_

Comprendió entonces que el cabo no era inhumano, que tenía sentimientos como todos y que vivía en solo su dolor, después de todo, esa era la imagen que todos tenían de él y por la cual todos confiaban en él, no podía derrumbarse delante de nadie. Ella ya no despreciaba al sargento, al fin y al cabo había salvado a Eren y a ella prácticamente al mismo tiempo y, después de recordar todo, sintió pena por él. Pena porque él tenía que ocultar siempre sus sentimientos, ella tuvo la suerte de verlo en un momento de debilidad y ahora lo comprendía, toda su frialdad era necesaria para que confiaran ciegamente en él, para que vieran lo inquebrantable que era, para que todos tuvieran una esperanza, sin embargo, no podía imaginar la carga tan pesada que eso debía ser, a ella la consideraban "la soldado que valía por cien", incluso esa responsabilidad en ocasiones la ahogaba, ¿cómo debía sentirse entonces el cabo Rivaille?

_"__Ciertamente, él es el soldado más fuerte…" _con ese pensamiento finalmente durmió.

En otro punto del cuartel se encontraba la habitación del sargento Rivaille, era un cuarto que cierto, era más amplio que la de los demás reclutas, pero, a diferencia de lo que ellos pensaban, no estaba muy por encima del resto. El arreglo de la habitación consistía en una cama individual y no una de mayor tamaño como todos creían, una mesita de noche, un armario de madera y un cuarto de baño personal, que es el único privilegio con el que contaba al ser de un rango mayor. El que los demás pensaran que la habitación del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad era algo similar a lo que debe ser la habitación de alguien perteneciente a la realeza se debe a que él nunca permitía dar ni el más mínimo vistazo al interior, nadie tenía acceso, salvo Erwin y Hanji, en su momento Petra…

A Levi le gustaba tener privacidad, ese era el único motivo del hermetismo total de su habitación.

El sargento gustaba de leer, en un rincón de su habitación tenia apilados libros que sacaba de la pequeña biblioteca con la que contaba la oficina de Erwin, unos ya los había terminado, otros los dejo a medias, unos ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ojearlos, los tenia ahí porque sus títulos le habían llamado la atención, pero ahora su atención la tenía un mediano libro morado.

Recostado en su cama aun con su uniforme puesto, Rivaille dejó de leer aquel libro morado ya que no lograba concentrarse como debía, pensaba en lo ocurrido esa noche cuando tuvo esa corta charla con Mikasa Ackerman, la soldado que interiormente sabía tenia todos los elementos necesarios para, algún día no muy lejano, igualar e inclusive superar sus habilidades en batalla. Era una genio, eso había escuchado y ya lo estaba comprobando durante los entrenamientos pero, era humana, imperfecta como todos, y él ya conocía su punto débil, es posible que todos en la Legión ya lo conocieran, y ese punto débil tenía hombre y apellido: Eren Jaeger.

Durante los entrenamientos ya había notado como ella mantenía sus ojos sobre el chico como una madre sobreprotectora, como dejaba de entrenar para ir a donde él cuando otro compañero lo derribaba en sparring y como su ánimo decaía cuando este de forma grosera la alejaba diciendo que dejara de tratarlo como un niño. Su debilidad por Jaeger fue totalmente expuesta cuando de manera irresponsable se fue contra un enemigo al que claramente no podría vencer asegurando así su propia muerte, solo para salvar a su querido Eren, afortunadamente él se encontraba cerca para evitarlo y rescatar a ambos pero esa acción le causó una jodida lesión que lo mantendrá fuera de combate por lo menos mes y medio.

Era de su total conocimiento que la chica tenía cierta antipatía por él, podría asegurar que incluso lo odiaba, durante un tiempo se preguntó por qué, no era algo que le robara el sueño, pero le parecía ciertamente curioso tal desprecio si en su vida la había visto y apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, sus dudas fueron resueltas el momento en que ella le reclamó el no haber realizado bien su trabajo de cuidar al mocoso titán, recordó entonces a la chica del juicio, esa que vio por un instante y que le dedicó una mirada de odio profundo.

Dejando a un lado lo que la chica pudiera sentir por él o no, tenía una preocupación, ella era una de las nuevas esperanzas de la humanidad, un soldado valioso para todos, pero tal parecía que ella no terminaba de entender la responsabilidad que, cierto, ella no había pedido, pero que ahora estaba sobre sus hombros. Al parecer la joven aun no entendía que en sus manos no solo estaba la supervivencia de Jaeger, sino la de cientos, miles de personas que viven dentro de las murallas, la chica simplemente no terminaba de entender que ya no podía ser "el guardaespaldas personal" del mocoso, sino un soldado al servicio de la humanidad, que al momento de unirse a la Legión, no, al convertirse en recluta, en el preciso momento que hizo el primer saludo militar ofreció su corazón a la humanidad, no solo a Eren.

Ese apego desmedido, estaba seguro, sería el fin de la chica.

_"__Necesita entrenamiento"_ pensó "_La mocosa aún no sabe lo que vale su vida realmente, si sigue como hasta ahora morirá de la manera más estúpida posible, y su muerte ni siquiera valdría la pena… Tsk… odio las muertes sin sentido."_

Se levantó de la cama para buscar ropa limpia y darse un baño antes de dormir, fue un día como cualquier otro a su parecer aunque…

_Flashback_

_"__¡Sargento Rivaille" Levi giró su cabeza a un lado, Mikasa observó detenidamente los rasgos del superior: sus facciones, el cabello, pero sobre todo sus ojos, "Tsk, ¿por qué me mira así esta mocosa?" pensó "¡Ackerman!" el grito del sargento la sacó de sus pensamientos "Discúlpeme, solo quería darle las gracias" "Tsk… no agradezcas nada que aún no te haya servido…" dicho esto se alejó._

_Fin flasback._

No pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por la mirada que le dedicó la chica esa noche, no una de odio, no una de miedo como todos, mas bien una curiosa, pero ¿por qué?

_"__Y a mi qué diablos me importa…"_

Y pensado esto, finalmente entró a su cuarto de baño.


	3. Alguien más

**Hola! He aquí el tercer cap. como siempre siento que le faltó algo más u.u**

**bueno, espero sea de su agrado y ya saben que acepto criticas constructivas :3**

**SNK no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su autor Hajime Isayama.**

**Alguien más.**

En la mañana siguiente Mikasa comenzó con su rutina habitual, se dio una ducha y se colocó su uniforme, ese día tenía entrenamiento desde temprano, al salir al pasillo escuchó un quejido:

"¡Mierda!" ella dio vuelta hacia las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y se encontró al sargento recargado contra la pared de las escaleras, una ligera mueca de dolor se notaba en su rostro "¿Cabo?" Levi rápidamente miró hacia el origen de la voz "Ackerman" dijo con su habitual tono de voz "¿Necesita ay..." "Continua con lo tuyo Ackerman, tu entrenamiento está por comenzar" dijo cortante mientras se pegó más a la pared de la escalera y la invitó a pasar con un gesto "Permítame ayudarlo" "No es necesario" "Pero su pierna…" trató de insitir "Está bien, solo di un mal paso, no necesito ayuda" Finalmente la soldado se dio por vencida y subió por los escalones, al llegar a donde se encontraba Levi se detuvo "Lo lamento cabo" Levi la miro de reojo "¿Qué?" "Su lesión fue…" "¿Acaso eso importa ya? Olvídelo Ackerman, solo absténgase de actuar sin pensar" dijo cortante, Mikasa no dijo más y avanzó, al llegar al final se estuvo unos momentos en la entrada de las escaleras, escuchó unos leves quejidos y pasos pesados subiendo, repentinamente recordó la agilidad con la cual el cabo había bajado de la torre la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que el sargento se abstuvo de utilizar su pierna izquierda. _"Qué ágil es"_ Cuando los pasos se escucharon más cerca se alejó y se fue a entrenar. Cuando llegó todos se encontraban en parejas en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo Armin y Eren estaba cerca de donde ella, quiso saludarlos pero su conversación la detuvo.

"Pero… ella no lo hace con la intención de molestarte"

"¿Ah no?, Armin todo el tiempo está sobre mí, _no hagas esto, no puedes, debes, mantente… _¡estoy harto!" dijo mientras lanzaba una potente patada a su amigo quien apenas logró esquivarla

"Entiende que lo hace porque te quiere"

"Yo también la quiero Armin" las palabras lograron que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la chica.

"Eren, yo no me refiero al querer como familia, Mikasa te quiere como hombre" Eren bajo la guardia, Armin lo imitó.

"¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?" Eren miro incrédulo a su amigo, el rubio movió su cabeza en señal de reprobación.

"Eren, Mikasa está enamorada de ti" Mikasa esperaba la respuesta de Eren, no podía ver su rostro pues él le daba la espalda.

"¿Ella te lo dijo?" el rubio giro los ojos.

"Eren, todo mundo aquí lo sabe, ¿por qué crees que Jean te molesta tanto?, Jean la quiere pero ella no le hace caso porque te quiere a ti" Eren seguía sin articular palabra, Mikasa estaba apenada por haber sido tan evidente con sus sentimientos: todos lo sabían.

Finalmente el chico titán habló "Si es así, espero nunca me lo diga" dijo mientras se volvía a poner en guardia, el rubio lo imitó, Mikasa abrió sus ojos negros por la sorpresa

"¿Por qué?" preguntó sorprendido Armin

"Porque yo no la quiero de ese modo Armin, nunca podré hacerlo" los ojos negros de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse…

"¿Cómo sabes?" la pelinegra quería irse pero tenía que escuchar lo que el ojiverde respondería.

"Es que… ella… simplemente, ya no la tolero Armin" el corazón de la chica de hizo trizas, no solo dijo que no la quería, dijo que no la toleraba lo cual era peor "Eren..." "Además, me interesa alguien más"

Fue suficiente no quería escuchar más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, entró al cuartel y se derrumbó en el salón de reuniones.

_"__¡Déjame en paz Mikasa!"_

Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ¿en qué había fallado? Sonoros sollozos que intentaba detener salían de ella, Levi andaba cerca del lugar pues su oficina quedaba a un lado del salón, escuchó los sollozos y se asomó

"Ackerman…" exclamó sorprendido, la muchacha se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, el cabo se acercó, nunca había imaginado ver algún día a la soldado así, tan vulnerable, tan derrotada…

"Discúlpeme cabo" dijo incorporándose, una tristeza profunda se podía ver en sus ojos negros, por primera vez la mirada fría del cabo cambió a una de comprensión

"¿Qué sucedió Ackerman?" la chica bajo la vista "Comprendo, se trata de Jaeger" Mikasa levantó la vista y miró a su superior ¿incluso él lo sabía? Nuevamente gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la muchacha.

"No seas estúpida Ackerman" dijo con voz firme el sargento, Mikasa se congeló al ver los ojos grises del cabo observándola con detenimiento en una mezcla de superioridad y comprensión… "Jaeger es un mocoso idiota, deberías estar feliz por alejarte de él…" _"Alejarme de él…" _

"Ahora, deja de llorar, no seas ridícula, ese mocoso no lo merece" "…" "¡Deja de llorar! Es una orden" El cabo sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció, Mikasa dejó de llorar, no por la orden, sino por la sorpresa del gesto que el sargento había tenido con ella, tomo el pañuelo de inmaculada blancura y se secó las lágrimas. "Vaya a su habitación y cuando se componga regrese a sus labores…" dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero las manos de Mikasa lo tomaron de su brazo derecho.

"Sargento" Levi volteó a verla, su mirada había vuelto a ser inexpresiva, pero al encontrarse con los ojos negros de la chica tuvo una sensación extraña "Gracias sargento" "Tsk… es solo un estúpido pañuelo" Mikasa le dio una sonrisa triste, Levi dirigió su mirada a otro punto "Consérvelo Ackerman" Mikasa soltó el brazo del sargento, ¿le había regalado su pañuelo?

"Sar…" "Espero que se recupere pronto, la soldado que vale por 100 no puede darse el lujo de descuidar su entrenamiento por tonterías, recuerde que parte de la esperanza de la humanidad recae sobre usted" dicho esto abandonó el salón.

Mikasa miró el pañuelo en sus manos, tenía bordadas L R con hilo plateado en una esquina, tenía su aroma, el sargento siempre olía a un perfume de fragancia fresca y realmente agradable, procuraba estar siempre presentable, no era un secreto su obsesión por la limpieza.

Caminó a su habitación, su mente le pasaba imágenes del sargento en diferentes situaciones. Se recostó en su cama aun con las imágenes del cabo en su cabeza: siempre frío, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, una imagen la hizo reaccionar:

_Flashback_

_Era la hora de la cena, el equipo élite de la legión estaba cenando reunidos en una sola mesa, Erwin y Hanji tenían una charla muy divertida por sus expresiones, Auro, Erd y Gunter al parecer discutían, el cabo Rivaille solo se dignaba a tomar sus alimentos de manera casi mecánica, mientras Petra entre bocados le dirigía una mirada al sargento. De la nada una pieza de carne calló en el plato de sopa del cabo salpicándole toda la cara, todos en la mesa quedaron en absoluto silencio, el cabo levantó su vista, tenía una mirada asesina, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Petra comenzó a limpiar el rostro del sargento con delicadeza y sonriendo, dijo algo que les pareció gracioso a los integrantes de la élite, el cabo solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y cuando Petra terminó de limpiar su rostro le dio las gracias antes de dar un trago a su taza de té, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y le dio el pañuelo con el que lo había limpiado, el sargento lo tomo y comenzó a doblarlo, en el 2do dobles miro hacia Petra y señaló hacia el pañuelo, tenía unas iniciales bordadas, Petra sonrió y contesto sin hacer contacto visual, el sargento volvió a su cena doblando el pañuelo y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta"_

_Fin flashback_

Mikasa tomó el pañuelo del cabo, era el mismo del su recuerdo

_"__Este pañuelo se lo regaló Petra… ¿por qué me lo dio?"_

Levi se encontraba recargado al tronco de un árbol observando a los reclutas en su entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Mocosos idiotas" dijo, no encontraba mucho potencial en ninguno de ellos. De pronto tuvo delante de él a Eren _"Eres un total imbécil Jaeger."_

En realidad, no le importaba en absoluto la vida amorosa que pudieran tener o no esos mocosos (como solía llamarlos), sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Mikasa. Si algo hacía notar a la chica de entre todos era su actitud indiferente por todo, menos por Eren claro está, y verla así le impresionó un poco. No se consideraba del tipo de personas a las que les gusta dar consuelo, incluso detestaba escuchar palabras de aliento que intentan minimizar las cosas cuando es imposible, las palabras de consuelo las consideraba "mentiras dulces" que solo podían engañar a una persona débil, pero ese día fue inevitable que su parte humana saliera a flote e intentara calmar a la chica que algún día lo superaría, no con "mentiras dulces", no con palabras vacías, no. Él le dijo solo la verdad.

Eren Jaeger era un idiota, lo supo desde el día del juicio cuando intervino "valientemente" y causó miedo entre los presentes al creer que en su furia se transformaría, aunque debe reconocer que gracias a eso él pudo entrar en el juego y ganar la partida en favor de la Legión. Para nadie era un secreto que la chica estaba enamorada de Jaeger, bueno, la única persona que no estaba enterada de esto era precisamente él. Ese mocoso no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se la pasaba alardeando sobre que él se encargaría de exterminar hasta el último de los titanes y adorándolo a él como si fuera un dios. Eso era sumamente frustrante…

Levi estaba consciente de que era una especie de héroe para muchos soldados y personas dentro de las murallas, pero la veneración que le profesaba el chico titán era demasiado, y lo que más le molestaba era que gastaba sus energías intentando impresionarlo o "ganarse su respeto" en lugar de entrenar DE VERDAD.

Le parecía penosa la situación de la joven Ackerman, veneraba a Jaeger cuando en realidad quien debería venerarla era él. Incluso era de su conocimiento que si la chica ahora era un soldado al servicio de la humanidad y que además perteneciera a la Legión era precisamente gracias a Eren, quizá sea lo único que la humanidad le deba hasta ese momento al mocoso: tener un soldado que vale por 100. Pero, siendo objetivo, no podía creer hasta qué punto pudo llegar la chica por Eren, era una asesina de titanes nata, pero dudaba mucho que estar en el ejército fuera lo que tenía planeado para su vida. Si algo debía destacarse en Levi era su capacidad de análisis para con las personas de su alrededor, la chica desde un principio le pareció interesante y aunque no todo el tiempo esté cerca, lo poco que ha podido observarle es que en realidad es una persona tranquila y hasta dulce (esto último al ver su comportamiento con Eren y el chico rubio con el que estaba entrenando ahora), lo más seguro es que ella imaginó una vida tranquila dentro de las murallas (desde luego que eso de "tranquila" conllevaba que no ocurriera algo como lo ocurrido en la muralla María), casarse, formar una familia, ser una ama de casa sencilla… pero no, estaba aquí, viviendo a muy temprana edad la crueldad del mundo y ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de la persona por la que renunció a sus sueños…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, por más que la situación le pareciera injusta para ella, ella misma hizo su elección y este era el resultado, para bien o para mal resultó tener habilidades extraordinarias que le dan una nueva esperanza a los habitantes dentro de las murallas y su deber es velar por el bien de todas esas personas, no solo el de Eren, y mucho menos puede dejarse caer por sentimentalismos. En un mundo como en el que ellos viven, es mejor no relacionarse de demasiado con los compañeros puesto que viven el día a día como si fuera el último, y, aunque ellos 2 ya estuvieran relacionados por "parentesco" desde antes de ingresar a la Legión, debía tener claro cuál era su posición en este mundo con o sin el amor de Eren.

Así eran las cosas, no son completamente dueños de sus vidas, no pueden tomar decisiones solo por ellos o por unos cuantos, no. De sus vidas dependían las de miles más, y sus sentimientos, miedos y todo lo demás pasaban a segundo plano. No tenían permitido dejarse caer… aunque él sabía que en ocasiones, lo que más se desea es ya no regresar de una misión.


	4. Sonrisa

**Hola! seguramente ni me extrañaron u.u Bueno, aprovechando que tengo un poquito de tiempo libre vengo a dejar un nuevo cap de ésta historia. A los que ya ****están****de vacaciones sólo diré esto: LOS ODIO.**

**jajaja nah, mentira, que las disfruten mucho :3 a mi aun me faltan 3 semanas para salir u.u triste mi caso, lo sé :'(**

**Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) saben que son bien recibidos.**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo para que disfruten el cap, claro, si mis ideas dan pie para que disfruten.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su autor Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Sonrisa.**

El sargento seguía observando el entrenamiento de los mocosos, había notado que tanto Eren como Jean son muy impulsivos a la hora de atacar, no visualizan el próximo movimiento de su contrincante y si no fuera por su fuerza bruta y el hecho de que sus contrincantes fueran mucho más débiles que ellos ya habrían tragado tierra desde hace mucho.

_"__Ninguno de ellos habría tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir en la ciudad subterránea en el dado caso de que hubieran terminado ahí siendo unos niños… tal vez la excepción sea Ack…"_

"Cabo" la voz de Mikasa sonó detrás de él, se sobresaltó un poco pero controlando sus emociones como sólo él puede, sin ver hacia atrás respondió "Se compuso rápido Ackerman, vaya a entrenar, es una orden" "Lo haré cabo, pero debo devolverle esto" dijo colocándose delante del soldado y extendiendo su brazo con el pañuelo en su mano sin siquiera haber notado en lo más mínimo el sobresalto de Levi "Dije que lo conservara" contestó el soldado sin perder de vista a Eren "No puedo aceptarlo cabo, tómelo" Levi miró de reojo a la chica momentáneamente y después devolvió su vista a Eren "Deme su motivo" "Es un regalo que le dieron cabo, un regalo por parte de Petra" Levi miró hacia la chica con un leve gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y Mikasa concluyó "Esa es mi razón, tómelo" Levi miro el pañuelo "No Ackerman, ahora le pertenece a usted, acéptelo" "Señor…" "Se lo ordeno Ackerman" dijo mirándola fijo, Mikasa volvió a sentir esa mezcla de sentimientos en la mirada gris del sargento, algo había detrás pero él intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa, por alguno razón Levi no soportó la mirada de la chica y apartó la suya "Incorpórese al entrenamiento" "Como usted lo ordene señor"

Mikasa guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió al entrenamiento, Levi la siguió con la mirada. Durante el entrenamiento Mikasa evitó encontrarse directamente con Eren, sus palabras aun le dolían.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después mientras tomaba un poco de aire, se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos grises del sargento clavados en ella, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del cabo.

_"__Sonríe… él me sonríe" _si no fuera porque su rostro ya se encontraba encolerizado a causa del sol, los demás habrían notado su sonrojo al ver al soldado más fuerte de la historia de la humanidad sonreírle. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro el soldado se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuartel.

_"__Sí, estoy seguro de que Ackerman habría sobrevivido a ese infierno…"_

Mikasa se quedó con la imagen del rostro sonriente del soldado en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era ¿Cómo antes no lo había notado? Ahora comprendía a las reclutas que se habían enamorado de él.

El entrenamiento reinició, ella no se concentraba, en menos de 24 hrs sus pensamientos sobre el sargento Rivaille habían cambiado radicalmente.

* * *

En la hora de la cena, la mesa que ocupaba la élite solo estaba siendo ocupada por 2 personas: el coronel Erwin y la sargento Hanji, el sargento Rivaille nuevamente no los acompañaba, Mikasa terminó su cena y se levantó sin despedirse de nadie, salió al patio y encontró al sargento sobre la misma torre concentrado en un libro, prefirió no interrumpirlo, después de todo, estaba claro que no quería estar acompañado en esas horas. A pesar de eso, decidió esperar al sargento en la entrada de los dormitorios, cuando finalmente el cabo llegó ella lo saludó "Buenas noches sargento" "¿Qué hace aquí Ackerman? Debería estar durmiendo como todos los demás" "Usted también cabo" "No somos iguales Ackerman, no lo olvide, vaya a dormir ahora mismo, es una orden" "Antes quisiera agradecerle cabo" "¿De qué hablas Ackerman?" "De todo señor", dijo ocultando su sonrojo con su bufanda "Por salvar a Eren, por salvarme a mí, por animarme hace unas horas y por el gesto de darme su pañuelo" Levi la miro sin expresar nada "Ya lo agradeció, ahora vaya a descansar."

Mikasa no podía creer lo diferente que llegaba a comportarse el sargento de un momento a otro, buscó ver la sonrisa en su rostro pero solo estaba su habitual rostro de indiferencia.

"Sí señor, como usted ordene" caminó dentro del edificio para dirigirse a las escaleras de los dormitorios "Ackerman" Mikasa giró para ver al sargento "Estoy complacido por ver que ya no se dejó caer por lo que sea que haya ocurrido con Jaeger" dejó el libro en la ventana y la miró de reojo "continúe así" nuevamente una sonrisa fantasma se dibujó en el rostro del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Mikasa se concentró en los labios de sargento, era finos y de un color pálido, pero tenían una forma atractiva, la sonrisa se borró y el soldado se dirigió a cerrar la puerta del edificio, hecho esto se dirigió a su oficina dejando el libro en la ventana, Mikasa se percató de esto y fue a tomarlo, al ver su portada notó que no tenía título, abrió el libro morado y leyó una fecha, estaba escrito a mano, no era un libro impreso, era un diario, ¿el cabo escribía un diario?, se fue a la pasta del cuaderno encontró un nombre: Petra R. Era el diario de Petra, ¿por qué lo tenía el sargento? "¿Qué hace Ackerman?" El joven sargento había regresado sin hacer nada de ruido sorprendiendo a la chica, que de manera calmada cerró el cuaderno y lo mostró a su superior, "Note que olvidó su libro señor, iba a llevárselo" Levi no hizo ningún gesto y extendió su mano para que se lo entregara, Mikasa lo hizo "Es tarde Ackerman, vaya a descansar de una buena vez" guardó el libro en su chaqueta y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

_"__¿Por qué el sargento lee el diario de Petra?"_

* * *

En su habitación el joven sargento cerró la puerta dando un leve suspiro y sacó de su chaqueta el diario.

_"__Debo tener más cuidado" _pensó al observarlo, lo abrió en la última página escrita y leyó el final

_"…__debo decir que nunca he deseado tanto que una misión extramuros terminara, ya quiero estar de regreso porque Levi me dará su respuesta, tengo esperanza, después de todo no me rechazó y prometió hablar de nosotros después de la misión. _

_Amo a Levi, quiero compartir mi vida con él y luchar a su lado para liberar este mundo de esos cerdos como él suele llamarlos, quiero ser su apoyo en todo momento y su motivación para querer regresar con vida, así como él es la mía. _

_Tengo la fe en que todo resultará bien y me reprocharé no haberle hablado sobre mis sentimientos antes, sufrí por nada, porque estoy segura que su respuesta será la que espero. _

_Estoy feliz, por fin conseguí el amor de Levi."_

El sargento cerró el diario al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, se recargó contra la pared y finas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Perdóname Petra, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…" decía una y otra vez.

Desde que el padre de Petra le había entregado el diario de su hija después del entierro simbólico de ella (ya que su cuerpo tuvo que ser sacrificado para que lograran escapar de unos titanes) el sargento se sintió un hombre miserable, el padre de ella creía que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa porque su hija siempre hablaba maravillas de él, de lo fuerte que era y el modo en como protegía a su equipo, y consideró que él tenía el derecho de conservarlo, al principio se negó, pero ante la insistencia del hombre terminó aceptándolo. No hubo una sola página que no hablara de él, ella comenzó a admirarlo, después a quererlo, finalmente descubrió que lo amaba.

"No fue mi intención engañarte Petra, debes saberlo…" dijo aprentando sus ojos intentando contener el llanto.

_"__Cabo" _la voz de Mikasa resonó en su cabeza haciéndolo que finalmente abriera sus ojos, los volvió a cerrar para relajarlos y se encontró con la sonrisa triste de la soldado "Ackerman..." dejó el diario en su mesa de noche y se cambió a una ropa más cómoda para dormir.

"Posees una linda sonrisa Ackerman, es un privilegio haberla conocido" respiró profundo y durmió.

* * *

Mikasa se encontraba intentando conciliar el sueño, su mente viajaba entre Eren y el sargento, las palabras de Eren le dolían mientras que las acciones del sargento la confundían. Finalmente se encontró con la imagen de la sonrisa del cabo, su atención se fue directo a los labios pálidos del soldado, tenían una especie de invitación a probarlos, nunca antes lo había notado, es más, ni siquiera con Eren había sentido la tentación de querer probar sus labios solo con verlos, esto era nuevo y un tanto extraño para ella, sobre todo por el hecho de que la persona que le estaba provocando esas nuevas sensaciones era precisamente el sargento Rivaille, la persona que hasta hace unos días no lograba ver ni en pintura y la que ahora ha sido quien, muy a su manera, la ha comprendido y confortado ¿quién lo diría? Hasta un regalo ya le había dado. "Cabo..." dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Merezco review? **

**Ciao! :3**


	5. Accidentalmente

**Hola! Nuevamente aquí jeje n.n como les dije tengo un poco de tiempo libre y la inspiración llegó a mi :'D**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Accidentalmente.**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Mikasa descubrió los sentimientos de Eren hacía ella: eran los que menos deseaba. Los primeros 2 días lo estuvo evitando, el 3ro él la confrontó:

_"__Mikasa, espera" la chica giró y tomó su bufanda roja en señal de nerviosismo "Me has estado evitando, ¿sigues molesta por lo que te dije?" ella desvió la mirada "Lo siento, estaba enojado, no debí gritarte" sin verlo a los ojos ella respondió "No te preocupes Eren, ya he comprendido que debo darte tu espacio" el ojiverde se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermana adoptiva y con una amplia sonrisa dijo "Me alegro mucho Mikasa, verás que de este modo nuestra relación mejorará. Yo también quiero protegerte pero debo darte tu espacio…" la chica lo escuchó sin mirarlo, le dolía que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por él "Somos familia Mikasa, estaré para ti cuando me necesites, como tú lo has estado para mí, te lo prometo, como tu hermano, juro protegerte" Mikasa ya no soportó más y se alejó sin despedirse, Eren no le tomó importancia pues a su costado pasó la rubia que le robaba el sueño y en lugar de seguir a su hermana, se fue tras la chica rubia._

_Detrás de una columna el sargento había escuchado todo, vio a una aturdida Mikasa alejarse y a un idiota correr tras otra._

_"__Tsk... mocoso idiota. Ackerman, te mereces algo mejor" pensó mientras continuaba su camino al campo de entrenamiento._

_._

_._

_._

Un par de días después Levi se encontraba ejercitándose, su lesión aún no estaba totalmente sanada pero estaba harto de solo hacer papeleos en su oficina y pasar el resto del tiempo sintiéndose culpable por darle una falsa esperanza a Petra, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada...

Tenía un físico envidiable, cada musculo de su abdomen, espalda y brazos estaban perfectamente trabajados, no era una masa de músculos, más bien era una complexión estética. Inició haciendo abdominales, después de 200 comenzó a sudar, al completar las 500 se despojó de su camisa, detestaba sentirse sucio, y la camisa blanca ya estaba empapada con su sudor. Prosiguió haciendo lagartijas, se acomodó de modo de no lastimar su pierna izquierda, Mikasa llegó al campo de entrenamiento, el coronel Erwin le había pedido buscar al sargento Rivaille, creyó improbable que el sargento se encontrara en ese lugar debido a su condición, pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla: la espalda sudada de un hombre subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante, los músculos marcados, un tatuaje de las alas de la libertad y las cicatrices de batallas en ella llamaron toda su atención, el hombre detuvo su ejercicio y se incorporó, giró un poco su cuerpo para tomar su camisa, el sol le iluminó de frente, las gotas de sudor brillantes a causa del Sol que corrían por todo su torso lo volvieron la visión más hermosa que alguna vez tuvo la chica, con su propia camisa el hombre secó el sudor de su rostro, de pronto su rostro giró hacia donde una Mikasa sonrojada lo observaba completamente hipnotizada "¿Ackerman?" una voz conocida devolvió a la realidad a la joven, dejó de ver el abdomen de aquel hombre y buscó su rostro "S…sa… ¡sargento!" exclamó apenada al darse cuenta que el dueño de ese cuerpo era el cabo Levi Rivaille, nunca se imaginó lo que se escondía debajo del uniforme, siempre creyó que tenía un cuerpo esbelto pero jamás imaginó lo trabajado que podría estar, unos momentos antes juraba estar viendo a un dios.

El cabo notó el sonrojo en la chica, ella evitó hacer contacto visual y cubrió sus labios con la bufanda roja _"Ackerman…" _ sin verlo dijo "El coronel Erwin necesita hablar con usted y me mandó buscarlo" el sargento comenzó a colocarse la camisa "¿Dónde está?" preguntó mientras se abrochaba los botones, Mikasa sintió de nuevo acalorado su rostro ¿por qué le ocurría esto? "En su oficina señor" dijo desviando la mirada, Levi lo notó "Ackerman" llamó su atención, una vez que la chica lo miró dijo "Dile que lo veré más tarde, necesito darme un baño" y mientras decía esto, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y peino su cabello con la mano mientras miraba directo a los ojos negros de la chica, ese gesto hizo que Mikasa se sonrojara aún mas y diera media vuelta rápidamente diciendo "Se lo diré, con su permiso señor" Levi quedó sorprendido por el efecto que tuvo esa acción sobre la chica, él no era un casanova ni le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas (esto estaba más que claro por su sentimiento de culpa respecto a la confesión de Petra), pero ver a Mikasa ponerse así por él, en cierto modo le agradó _"Adolescentes" _pensó.

* * *

Mikasa caminaba distraída dentro del cuartel, la imagen del torso desnudo del sargento no salía de su cabeza, el rostro aún lo sentía acalorado mientras que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la imagen volvía a su mente, no podía evitarlo, le había gustado lo que había visto: unos pectorales marcados, el abdomen trabajado, la espalda ancha y firme, brazos fuertes… la mirada del sargento… sus malditos ojos grises que la habían visto tan profundamente hace unos minutos… la sonrisa, sus labios invitándola… el sudor en su cuerpo, los rayos del sol acariciando la piel blanca del cabo, el cabello brillante por lo húmedo que se encontraba _"Ackerman" _la voz del soldado mencionándola, el movimiento de sus labios al hacerlo, se estremeció ante eso.

"Mikasa" la voz del coronel Erwin la sacó de sus pensamientos "¿ha encontrado al sargento Levi?" la imagen del sargento volvió a su cabeza, sus mejillas se encolerizaron aún más, intentó ocultarlo subiendo su bufanda y dijo desviando su mirada "El sargento se encontraba entrenando, dijo que lo vería después porque.." la piel húmeda del cuerpo de Levi llegó a su mente, ella agachó su cabeza al sentir que el sonrojo ya no solo se encontraba en sus mejillas si no en todo su rostro "porque dijo que necesitaba un baño señor" se apresuró a terminar de decir "Todavía no puede entrenar, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?, es una irresponsabilidad de su parte" Mikasa no levantaba su rostro, lo cual extraño mucho al coronel, la chica nunca había bajado la mirada ante nadie, ni siquiera con él o con Levi, no se intimidaba por nadie ¿qué le ocurría? "Mikasa, ¿le sucede algo?" preguntó con auténtica preocupación el coronel "Tengo algo que hacer, con su permiso señor" dicho esto salió a prisa de la vista del coronel _"Que extraño"._

_._

_._

_._

En su habitación Mikasa se lavaba la cara con agua fría, el calor en su rostro no disminuía y no dejaba de pensar en el sargento. Durante los años de entrenamiento en la academia había visto a todos sus compañeros entrenar sin sus camisas, los había visto en la misma situación, todos estaban en buena condición, unos más que otros claro, Jean por ejemplo tenía un excelente trabajo en su abdomen _"Pero el sargento…" _sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento y mojo su rostro con más agua fría, continuo pensando en sus compañeros, Eren había trabajado duro en su entrenamiento, una ocasión la sorprendió al quitarse la camisa y ver su abdomen marcado y sus pectorales, de nuevo la imagen del sargento vino a su mente, de nuevo el calor en su rostro y el aceleramiento de su corazón…

_"__¿Qué diablos me pasa?" _pensó enojada consigo misma, ni siquiera cuando vio a Eren así por primera vez se había puesto de ese modo. _"Sargento salga de mi cabeza, salga ya" _suplicaba mentalmente. No entendía lo que le pasaba.

* * *

El cabo salió de su regadera, se colocó su uniforme limpio y terminó con su toque personal: un cravat. Recordó la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa de hace un rato. Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en su rostro rompiendo su máscara de indiferencia habitual. Se dirigió a la oficina del coronel y entró sin tocar.

"¿Qué necesitas Erwin?" dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla delante del escritorio del coronel, este hizo a un lado el libro que leía y observó a su amigo "¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando? Aun no estás 100% recuperado de tu lesión y ya estas entrenando, ¿desde cuándo eres tan irresponsable?" Levi no cambió en nada su habitual expresión y con su característico tono de voz respondió "Estoy aburrido Erwin, sabes que no puedo soportar mucho tiempo de inactividad, además, no quiero perder condición" "Por tu necedad Levi puedes hacer que lo avanzado en la recuperación de tu lesión se vaya al caño" "No soy idiota Erwin, tomo mis precauciones" el coronel respiró hondo "Rivaille, eres el soldado más fuerte con el que contamos, te necesitamos al 100% en todos los sentidos posibles, la humanidad cuenta contigo, no te comportes como un niño caprichoso" "Tsk... Y tú no te comportes como si no me conocieras. Sabes, y lo sabes perfectamente, que yo nunca actúo por impulso, si lo hiciera desde el primer día habría ido a entrenar. Me encuentro en condiciones para hacerlo ahora, por eso lo hago, no soy estúpido Erwin" el coronel ya no supo que decir "¿Eso era todo?" preguntó con cierto fastidio "No, en realidad este no era el motivo por el que te mandé llamar" "Dime cuál es entonces" dijo un poco desesperado, no era de su agrado que le dieran vueltas a los asuntos "Una nueva misión extramuros dentro de un mes, necesito que para ese entonces estés recuperado" Levi miro hacia el techo con cierto desinterés "¿Cuál es el objetivo?" "Llegar a la casa de Jaeger en Shinigashina" Levi entonces entendió la importancia de la misión "Estaré listo para ese momento" contestó decidido "Lo sé Levi, no lo dudo, pero… Levi, necesitas un nuevo equipo de trabajo, con el ataque de la titán femenina…" "Sé lo que pasó, no necesitas repetirlo" dijo cortante, el coronel comprendió que aún le dolía la muerte de sus compañeros "Levi, debes seleccionar a tus nuevos compañeros" "Oh si claro, como hay mucho de donde seleccionar… Prefiero trabajar solo, no me apetece estar de niñero de un puñado de mocosos" "Puedes instruirlos" "Se necesita mucho más de un mes para alcanzar el nivel que… que ellos tenían, no pienso perder el tiempo haciéndolo, terminaran siendo comida para titán y no quiero ser responsable de eso, y esta, es mi última palabra." "Está Ackerman, es talentosa y muy fuerte" "Tsk… ¿te recuerdo gracias a quién tengo esta lesión? Esa mocosa actúa impulsivamente, sobre todo con lo relacionado a Jaeger, si le damos a elegir entre proteger la vida de 5 soldados o la de Jaeger aun cuando sea más seguro proteger a los cinco, ¿a quién crees que elegiría?" "…" "Trabajaré solo, con tu…" "Instruirás a Ackerman para que actúe sin hacer caso a las emociones, tal como lo haces tú." "¿Pero qué…" "Te lo ordeno Rivaille" "No puedes hacerme esto Erwin, yo no voy a jugar al maestro con esa niña. NO LO HARÉ." "Sargento, ¿tengo que recordarle cuál es su posición?" "Maldita sea Erwin, no me fastidies, suficiente tengo con esta jodida lesión y ahora esto…" "Levi, hay un gran potencial en esa chica, debemos pulirlo ¿y quien mejor que el soldado más fuerte? Si logran trabajar en equipo, serán el arma más poderosa con la que contaremos, incluso por encima de Eren en su forma de titán"

Levi suspiró fastidiado, sabía bien que Erwin no cedería por más que se opusiera, no tenía elección "Está bien, pero a la primera que cuestione mis órdenes dejo este jueguito absurdo, ¿está claro?" "Como digas Levi"

El sargento se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina "Por cierto Levi" "¿Qué?" contestó sin girar a verlo "¿Sabes que le ocurrió a Ackerman cuando fue a buscarte?" "¿Por qué?" contestó con curiosidad disfrazada "Estaba nerviosa, nunca la había visto así" _"Tsk… no puedo creerlo" _pensó "No tengo idea Erwin, solo me dio tu mensaje y se fue" "Que extraño…" "Debió haber sido una tontería, no le tomes tanta importancia" y salió de la oficina.

_"__Entrenar a Ackerman ¿eh? Volvernos el arma más poderosa de la humanidad… Como si fuera posible…"_

Rivaille no tenía nada en contra de Mikasa, pero de propia mano sabía del temperamento de ella y de su excesivo apego a Eren y trabajar con él significaba separarse de su "hermano" ya que al ser "la élite" de la Legión su deber es abrir paso al resto.

Por otro lado, le parecía curioso el hecho de que su relación con la chica estuviera mejorando aunque fuera un poco, por lo menos eso estaba comenzando a pensar al notar que ya no lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo con la mirada de ser posible.

Recordó unos minutos antes, cuando fue a buscarlo, la forma en lo miraba antes de haberla llamado: sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos negros concentrados en él y sus labios rosas entreabiertos. Fue una visión… adorable… Mikasa se veía realmente adorable.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al saber que la chica tuvo esa reacción por él, no era de su desconocimiento que algunas reclutas suspiraban por él e incluso en varias ocasiones ha tenido que soportar y rechazar propuestas muy comprometedoras por parte de ellas, esa era una de las razones por las que se comenzó a rumorar que sus preferencias sexuales eran otras, pero le venía valiendo una mierda, prefería que pensaran eso a que por andar "sacando provecho" de las propuestas de las "señoritas" tener que comprometerse con alguna de ellas, lo que menos quería era terminar atado a una mujer caprichosa e inmadura porque era consciente de que eso representaba para ellas: un simple capricho. Algo así como: "Oh, me acosté con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" Él no alimentaría el ego de ninguna de ellas, ni sería un trofeo.

A sus 25 años ya se había resignado a no tener una relación, por el simple hecho de que nadie estaría con él, con Levi, sino con "Lance Corporal Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad".

Ackerman le parecía diferente, se notaba que era una chica de sentimientos puros, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar al estar alguien como ella perdidamente enamorada de un idiota como Eren? Ella era muy bonita, para nadie era un secreto y tenía a sus admiradores, su fan número uno indiscutiblemente era Jean, pero ella lo ignoraba.

Ahora, estaba intrigado, como hombre con experiencia que era conocía la mirada que le dedicó…

_"__Eres una caja de sorpresas, Ackerman"_

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que para muchos (as) Levi tiene 34 años, pero para mi desde que lo conocí tiene 25 y como es mi fic, le doy la edad que yo quiera muajajajaja 3:)**

¿Reviews?


	6. Necesidad

**Necesidad.**

Dos días después de que Erwin le diera la orden a Rivaille de entrenar a Mikasa, esta se encontraba almorzando en el comedor, Armin llegó:

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" preguntó el chico rubio, Mikasa asintió y el ojiazul tomó asiento "Tenemos tiempo sin hablar" "Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados, no te preocupes Armin" dijo sincera "Igual extraño el tiempo en el que los 3 hablábamos de cualquier cosa sin sentido por largas horas…" "Yo también…" hubo un silencio incómodo para el rubio, finalmente se decidió a hablar "Mikasa…" "Dime" "Este…. yo… he notado que últimamente estás muy alejada de Eren, ¿pasó algo?" la pelinegra suspiró, Armin era el mejor amigo de ellos desde la infancia, necesitaba desahogarse, decir la verdad "Sin querer escuché lo que conversaban mientras entrenaban hace algunos días… algo sobre mí" Armin abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido "Mikasa…" el chico estaba apenado, sin necesidad de que ella dijera algo mas comprendió lo que seguramente sintió al escuchar esa conversación "No es culpa tuya Armin, no estoy enojada, ni contigo ni con… ni con Eren, solo estoy algo, confundida… ¿qué hice mal Armin? Yo solo… yo solo quería estar con él, protegerlo, ayudarlo… Maldición… me enlisté en el ejército solo por él ¿sabías?, estoy en la Legión solo por él… no es justo…" "Eren…" "No sabe que escuché lo que dijo, yo le dije que le daría el espacio que tanto me ha exigido..." la chica soltó una risita… "Se alegró mucho cuando se lo dije y hasta dijo que nuestra relación como hermanos se mejoraría significativamente… él… él juro protegerme… como el hermano que es" una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la soldado, Armin se sintió mal por su amiga, no entendía como Eren no era capaz de valorar lo que tenía en frente "Lo lamento mucho Mikasa, tú no tienes la culpa, es él quien no sabe valorar lo que le das, es un cabeza dura, siempre lo ha sido"

"Ackerman" la voz aburrida del sargento interrumpió la conversación de los jóvenes soldados, no entendía la razón pero escuchar la voz del sargento hizo que los sentimientos de tristeza se fueran y llegaran unos nuevos: ¿emoción? ¿Nerviosismo?

"Bu… buenos días sargento" saludó Armin poniéndose de pie, Levi hizo un gesto devolviendo el saludo y diciendo que podía tomar asiento, Mikasa no podía reaccionar, por su mente pasaban imágenes del sargento, Armin notó un leve ¿sonrojo? en su amiga.

"Ackerman" volvió a llamar el sargento, Armin miró que su amiga, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no estaba en el comedor, su mente la transportó a otro sitio, todo solo al escuchar la voz del sargento "¡Mikasa!" la llamó el rubio a lo cual la pelinegra salió de su letargo "¿Decías algo Armin?" "Ackerman, está muy distraída y apenas son las primeras horas del día…" Mikasa se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, justo detrás de ella estaba el sargento, quedaron frente a frente, podía sentir las exhalaciones del sargento en su rostro y sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella, no parecían enojados, más bien le parecían encantadores, al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve rosa, el sargento notó eso _"¿Qué demonios te pasa Ackerman?" _y rompió el contacto visual, la chica bajó la vista _"¿Por qué me sonrojé? ¡Maldición!" _ "Continúen su almuerzo, lo que diré es simple: por orden del idiota de Erwin a partir de la siguiente semana vamos a entrenar juntos Ackerman" "¿Có… cómo?" "No es algo que yo busqué, que quede claro, es una orden directa, no tuve más remedio que aceptarla" _"No tuve más remedio..." _no entendía por qué pero escuchar eso la hizo sentirse mal. "Estás enterada, buen provecho." Dicho esto se retiró.

Mikasa observó el caminar firme y elegante del sargento, no parecía un solado, parecía un caballero perteneciente a una familia de la realeza, aun después de que el sargento ya no estaba a la vista la chica seguía observando el camino por donde se retiró "¿Mi… Mikasa?" su amigo la llamó "¿_Qué le pasa? Nunca se había intimidado ante el cabo Rivaille, siempre lo miraba retándolo, pero hoy, ¿se… se sonrojó? ¡No! ¡Debo estar alucinando! Pero… ¿por qué sigue así? _"¡Mikasa!" el grito del rubio la volvió al presente, en su mente aún tenía el caminar del sargento frente a sus ojos y en su imaginación las alas de la libertad no estaban bordadas en la chaqueta del soldado, sino que le pertenecían a él, él era la libertad…

"Discúlpame Armin, no sé por qué estoy tan distraída hoy" dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento "No te preocupes. Emmm… ¡guau! Vas a entrenar con el cabo, ¡te volverás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres Mikasa! el sargento es un hombre muy talentoso, cuando aún éramos cadetes y escuchaba todos los elogios que le hacían creí que eran exageraciones pero, ¡qué equivocado estaba! En verdad el sargento es "el soldado más fuerte en la historia"

La chica bajo la mirada intentando ocultar un nuevo sonrojo, pues mientras escuchaba a su amigo, las imágenes del sargento en batalla pasaban por su mente, nunca antes lo había notado, pero la mirada asesina en sus ojos grises lo hacían ver todavía más atractivo "Sí, es.. El sargento Rivaille es el hombre más fuerte" _"¿Hombre? Mikasa…"_

La pelinegra se retiró a continuar con sus actividades, Armin hizo lo mismo, ella intentó disimular lo más que pudo las emociones que le causaba hablar del sargento pero sobre todo verlo y escuchar su voz, en verdad lo intentó, pero Armin era un chico muy avispado y notó cada una de sus extrañas reacciones, y eran extrañas porque hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas lo único que provocaba el sargento en su amiga era un ceño fruncido a causa del aborrecimiento que esta le profesaba.

_"__Habló de Eren con cierto dolor… pero al escuchar la voz del sargento y sobre todo al verlo perdió todo el control sobre sus emociones, en otra persona sería normal pues el sargento es una persona imponente, ¿pero ella? Y los sonrojos, ¿por qué? Eren idiota, Mikasa está mirando hacia alguien que sí la merece."_

El sargento se encontraba en su oficina con un mundo de papeleo por hacer, aun no lograba entender la razón de tantos trámites ¿en serio se necesitaba tanto para matar titanes?, mientras daba un sorbo a su café la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Mikasa esa mañana invadió su mente, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así a su ahora pupila y eso lo desconcertaba, no era para él un secreto que la chica lo odiaba desde la vez que le dio una paliza a "su hermano" en el juicio de este, aun así él nunca tomó represalias contra ella, de cierto modo la compadecía por siempre estar cuidando al impulsivo, inmaduro y cabeza dura de Eren, incluso le irritaba que gran parte de la esperanza de la humanidad estaba en él por su poder de transformarse en titán a voluntad, era una responsabilidad que le quedaba muy grande al muchacho aunque nadie lo decía abiertamente. Pero lo importante en ese momento no era el chico titán, si no desde qué momento la joven soldado había cambiado su actitud para con él, ciertamente en últimas fechas había tenido más contacto con ella pero ¿eso fue suficiente? No había hecho algo extraordinario, no había sido el más amable, solo le daba su opinión y ya, cierto, le había consolado y regalado su pañuelo pero ¿y eso qué? _"Mocosa" _pensó mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza de café, ahora en lugar de ver a Mikasa sonrojada miró a Petra, dejó todo y sacó el libro morado, buscó y encontró lo que su mente le había recordado:

_"__Todavía sigo entrenando fuerte con el sargento Levi, después de la vergüenza que viví al orinarme en mis pantalones por culpa del miedo durante mi primer misión es lo menos que puedo hacer, no puedo creer que aun después de eso el sargento sea tan considerado conmigo, de hecho nunca me lo ha echado en cara, lo agradezco infinitamente, es suficiente con los reproches que yo misma me hago._

_Intento seguir el ritmo del sargento, pero prácticamente me es imposible, él no es de este mundo, comienzo a pensar que es un enviado divino para ayudar a la raza humana en su lucha contra los titanes, no es un hombre cualquiera, bueno, para mi después de hoy, nunca lo será, no sé cómo, pero desde ese momento siento que puedo confiar ciegamente en él, que él nos salvará, que él nos dará las alas de libertad que añoramos. Hoy lo pude ver, después de caer rendida por el agotamiento, todo daba vueltas, no podía ver un punto fijo y él me ayudó, me tomó en sus brazos y aun con lo aturdida que estaba sentí la fuerza de sus músculos, incluso después de haber estado entrenando por horas su aroma era fresco y su cuerpo era tibio, sentí que estaba en el lugar correcto, llegamos a la enfermería y me depositó suavemente en la cama, para ese entonces mis ojos volvieron a tener el enfoque de siempre y me encontré con sus ojos grises, no eran fríos, eran cálidos, me observaban preocupados y me sentí bien, porque supe que el sargento estaba preocupado por mí, me sonrojé y él sonrió, ¡Dios!, tuve miedo, creí que moriría después de eso, no había visto un rostro tan bello como el de él, me había regalado una sonrisa y sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y suplicarle que nunca me dejara. Debo admitirlo, me he enamorado del sargento Levi."_

Cerró de golpe el diario. Recordó perfectamente ése día, nunca se imaginó lo que había provocado en Petra el haberla llevado a la enfermería, y su sonrojo, ¡qué idiota había sido al creer que se debía a que su compañera tenía fiebre!… pero, Ackerman no estaba enferma, estaba en perfecta salud y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

_"__Tsk… ¿por qué mierda pienso en eso?"_

El sargento dejó el diario de Petra en su sitio e intentó concentrarse en su labor, pero el nombre de su pupila resonaba en su cabeza irritándolo al grado de dejar su labor y salir de su oficina a prisa, quizá una sesión de entrenamiento le ayudarían, pues sentía una extraña necesidad de volver a ver a la joven soldado.

En su habitación Mikasa no estaba en mejores condiciones que Levi, estaba consciente de que había sido muy obvia delante de Armin...

Espera... ¿muy obvia? ¿muy obvia con qué? ¿respecto a qué? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Es que, no alcanzaba a entender lo que le pasaba con el sargento, eran sensaciones diferentes y extrañas pero muy agradables...

Sí, tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, lo que provocaba el sargento cuando se acercaba le era muy agradable, era como el abrazo de una persona muy especial, de esos que sin decir palabra alguna te dan la seguridad de que mientras esté ahí nada malo pasará y así se sentía con él.

¿Cómo podía eso ser posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

_"¿Y eso qué importa?" _Concluyó. Lo único que quería era que esa sensación de bienestar no se fuera, necesitaba sentirla, desde hace mucho que no la sentía que hasta empezaba a olvidar lo que era.

Quizá no comprendía a ciencia cierta porqué le pasaba eso con Levi, pero de una cosa estaba segura: ya no lo odiaba, incluso se empezó a cuestionar si de verdad en algún momento lo odió y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que solo una vez había sentido lo que ahora sentía, fue hace varios años atrás, en el peor día de su corta vida, cuando creyó haberlo perdido todo, un chico ojos verdes como la esperanza la envolvió en una bufanda roja brindándole el calor emocional que necesitaba... pero solo fue esa vez y todo ese tiempo se había aferrado a ese recuerdo.

_"¿Qué siento por ti, Eren?"_

* * *

**Wah! Tuve una semana muy pesada así que por favor no sean crueles conmigo si el cap quedó algo flojo T.T**

**¿Reviews? Bye bye! n.n**


	7. Tortura

**Hola! Solo de rapidito a dejar otro cap de esta historia, tengo muuuuchos pendientes en la escuela por lo cual nuevamente me disculpo de antemano si el cap esta flojo, tiene horrores de ortografía, carece de sentido... o las 3 ._.**

**Y decir que me hace feliz estar recibiendo criticas tan buenas, pero en serio, si creen que debo mejorar en algo, sin pena ****díganlo****, me ayudarían mucho n.n**

**Agradezco especialmente a: ****Debby-Chan, Loca Bionica, Naomi sempai y ****Stella Shootingstar que son quienes han estado siguiendo la historia por lo que leo en sus reviews :3**

**Sin más los dejo con "Tortura" ;)**

* * *

**Tortura.**

Lunes 5:00 a.m.

Levi esperaba a su pupila en el campo de entrenamiento, la lesión en su pierna estaba casi sanada y eso le alegraba, moría por volver a las misiones y entrenar a su máxima capacidad. Mikasa estaba observándolo desde lejos, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, estaría por lo menos 2 hrs a solas con el sargento y no sabía qué hacer.

_"__Es solo un entrenamiento, solo debo mostrar mis habilidades y aprender lo más que pueda de él" _intentaba calmarse. El sargento de pronto dirigió su vista a donde ella se encontraba.

"¡Qué estás esperando Ackerman!" _"Demonios" _pensó ella. De mala gana caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el sargento, aun de lejos se notaba la angustia en la chica _"¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido Ackerman?" _Mikasa sentía la fuerza de la mirada del sargento sobre ella, y no levantó la mirada hasta que estuvo frente a él.

"Ackerman, creí haberte informado que yo no soy el responsable de esta situación, son órdenes de Erwin, no tuve otro remedio que obedecer" "Entendido cabo" "Bien, tengo tiempo sin entrenar por culpa de la maldita lesión, afortunadamente ya estoy casi completamente recuperado así que estoy ansioso por iniciar, intenta seguirme el paso, mocosa" _"Mocosa…" _

Anteriormente escucharlo nombrarla así le hacía hervir la sangre, pero ahora, lo único que le causaba era angustia por querer demostrarle al sargento que ella no era una "mocosa" como él creía, quería que el sargento dejara de verla así y simplemente no entendía por qué.

"Comencemos"

Y sin más el sargento le envió un golpe directo a la boca del estómago el cual a duras penas la chica pudo detener

"Concéntrate Ackerman"

Y envió un nuevo golpe al rostro de la chica el cual nuevamente detuvo, pero el sargento haciendo uso de sus habilidades tomó el brazo de la chica aplicando una dolorosa llave en él.

"Esto no es un juego Ackerman, ¿o es que esto es todo lo que hay en ti? ¡Qué decepción!, el titulo te queda grande" y la soltó, Mikasa no podía creer que no había sido capaz de pelear como ella realmente lo hacía, en un solo movimiento estuvo a merced del sargento. "Es todo. Le diré a Erwin que esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo" Levi estaba por irse cuando Mikasa habló "No tan rápido sargento" el giró a verla, aun se tomaba el brazo al que le aplicó la llave pero se encontró con la mirada desafiante característica de ella _"Así está mejor, Ackerman" _"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que se la aplique a tu otro brazo, mocosa?"

Ese calificativo, ese tono de voz...

"Yo solo estaba siendo amable con usted, sargento" Levi giro por completo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras hablaba "Qué quieres decir Ackerman" "Solo eso, señor. No quería volver a lesionarlo" "Tsk… no necesito consideraciones de nadie mocosa" Mikasa se puso en guardia "Ya me quedó claro, señor" _"Espero que así sea"_

Levi volvió a iniciar el ataque, esta vez Mikasa era más ágil a la hora de esquivarlos y también lo atacaba, él envió una patada hacia el costado de ella y ella la evitó con sus brazos entonces Levi giró el cuerpo golpeando por el otro costado con su pierna libre haciendo caer pesadamente a su pupila "Debí advertirte que no tendría consideraciones contigo por ser una mocosa" _"__¡Basta!" _Se levantó hecha una furia y arremetió con golpes y patadas al sargento que con increíble rapidez evitaba cada ataque de la chica "Eres lenta… es mi turno" y tomó la pierna que ella había mandado intentando atinar una patada en su costado haciéndola perder el equilibrio, después la tomo de un brazo y la giró atrapando ambos brazos de la chica entre los suyos y comenzando a aplicar una llave de rendición "Ahg…" "Solo ríndete antes de que te lastime" "Ahg ¡no!" "No tienes opción, puedo dislocarte un hombro" y aplicó más presión "Ahhhg!" "¡Hazlo ya!" _"Maldita mocosa solo rindete"_ "¡No!" "Como quieras…" y aplicó más presión "No me rendiré… no… ahhhg…. No…" "Demonios Ackerman!" y la soltó, ella volteó a verlo extrañada "Simplemente no puedo lastimarte… es suficiente por hoy, retírate, espero que mañana estés más concentrada" y comenzó a caminar en dirección del edificio "¡No! ¡puedo continuar!" "No, no puedes, estuve a punto de dislocarte ambos hombros y no me diste una verdadera pelea, es suficiente" contestó sin girarse a verla "No le he demostrado de lo que soy capaz" protestó la chica "He visto lo suficiente…" Mikasa se apresuró a caminar hasta quedar en frente de él "¡No! Usted no ha visto nada… yo no… yo… yo puedo dar más que esto" dijo "¿Y por qué no lo haces?" la cuestionó mirándola a los ojos "Por… no sé… solo sé que soy mucho mejor de lo que demostré hoy sargento…" contestó bajando la mirada, esos ojos grises como el hierro la cohibían en desmedida Levi se acercó demasiado a la chica para decirle al oído "Demuéstramelo" y le envió un nuevo golpe a su costado, entonces ella entendió que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer caso a las emociones que el sargento provocaba en ella, recordó que su objetivo al estar entrenando con él era volverse más fuerte para poder salir a enfrentar a los titanes y ayudar a liberar a la humanidad de las murallas que limitaban su libertad. Esquivó el golpe y comenzó a atacar con mucho más fuerza y velocidad que en el primer combate, pero el sargento no hacia grandes esfuerzos por esquivarla y eso la frustraba, si fuera cualquier otro esa pelea habría terminado desde el primer golpe

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ackerman? Qué decepción…" dijo para provocarla e inició el contraataque, bloqueó los últimos golpes y se agacho estiró su pierna izquierda y girando sobre su pierna derecha logró hacer perder el equilibrio a la chica, ella calló de espalda y el soldado se dirigió a ella para terminar de una vez esa pelea, pero ella lo recibió con una potente patada en el mentón que lo hizo retroceder tres pasos, la chica se levantó "Suficiente… usted no me humillará sargento" dijo muy enojada por haber sido derribada, Levi la miró desafiante, joder la patada sí le había dolido y de milagro no se había mordido la lengua

"Tsk… ¿crees que estoy dando todo de mi Ackerman? Te advierto que sí lo deseas así ya no seré amable contigo" "Ni yo con usted" "¿Qué demonios dices?" "Simplemente no quería que recayera en su lesión, sargento" Levi soltó una risita "Siendo así, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz..."

Y la pelea se reanudó, ambos repartían y bloqueaban golpes a la vez, ninguno cedía, el sargento había cumplido su palabra y estaba peleando con todo su potencial, Mikasa estaba doblando sus fuerzas, quería demostrarle al sargento que ella podía igualarlo, que no era la mocosa que él decía _"Soy una guerrera… y se lo demostraré" _entonces sin que el sargento lo esperara ella lo engañó en sus movimientos y atinó un golpe en su abdomen sofocándolo un poco, él le envió una patada que la chica bloqueó, entonces haciendo uso de sus habilidades el sargento dio un giro atinando una patada en la cabeza de la chica haciéndola caer _"Joder, me he pasado" _pensó el sargento, pero la chica se levantó y le atinó un puñetazo en la cara, la nariz de él comenzó a sangrar, él se limpió con su mano "No está mal Ackerman" Mikasa miró las gotas de sangre salir de la nariz de Levi _"¿Qué hice?" _"Terminemos con esto" dijo el soldado y se abalanzó sobre ella quien apenas pudo reaccionar y bloquear el golpe que se dirigía a su rostro.

.

.

.

Ella estaba exhausta, la pelea ya tenía cerca de una hora desde que había iniciado y aunque el sargento había recibido sus más potentes ataques parecía que no tenía ningún signo de cansancio, pero ella no se rendiría, perdería con honor, _"¿Por qué perder? Es fuerte, pero no invencible, puedo derrotarlo, debo derrotarlo…" _ y con nueva mentalidad corrió para dar su último ataque, el sargento cruzo sus brazos delante de él para bloquear la tacleada de la chica, retrocedió tres pasos por la fuerza del golpe, al cuarto paso, una traviesa roca se colocó detrás de él cayendo de espalda y por ende, cayendo la chica sobre él.

Quedaron de frente, sus miradas se encontraron, Levi miró el rostro sonrojado a más no poder de su pupila mas no sabía si era por causa de la pelea u otra razón, también noto que sus labios siempre rosas estaban temblando y que sus ojos mostraban cierto nerviosismo _"¿Qué te sucede Ackerman?" _

Dejando de lado su primer pensamiento examinó de nuevo el rostro delante de él, la chica sencillamente era hermosa, sus rasgos eran finos y sus ojos no tenían comparación, su expresión la hacía ver adorable, inocente, como una chiquilla, pero ya no era una chiquilla y sus labios eran tentadores, muy tentadores _"Mierda…" _

Mikasa tenía una pelea interna, debía controlarse o cometería un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida, pero no podía levantarse, quería seguir teniendo ese contacto con el sargento, quería seguir observando sus ojos grises, esos ojos que examinaban sus expresiones y después volvían a los suyos. Esos ojos grises se estaban volviendo su maldición, apartó la vista de ellos y se enfocó en otro sitio.

Grave error.

Se encontró con los labios del sargento, labios que hicieron reaccionar los propios, quería probarlos, ella quería probar los labios del sargento, sintió la exhalación del Levi en su rostro y volvió la vista a los ojos de él, entonces, él cerró los ojos y dijo:

"Ackerman no soy un colchón ni nada por el estilo para que quiera descansar sobre mí, tengo una jodida roca bajo mi espalda y su peso no está siendo de ayuda"

Entendió el mensaje Aléjate de mí, mocosa y se levantó de inmediato, el sargento se levantó y sacudió sus ropas "Estoy hecho un asco" Mikasa no quiso verlo, sentía vergüenza por sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo deseaba los labios del sargento? Levi estaba en una situación similar, solo que a diferencia de la chica sabía disimularlo más "Ackerman, esta pelea queda en empate, felicidades, has logrado lo que nadie" ella lo miró de inmediato, él la había felicitado "Señor…" "Terminamos por hoy. Date un baño, almuerza y te veré con los demás reclutas a la hora habitual" "Sí señor"

Levi se dirigió a su habitación, una vez dentro se tomó del cabello frustrado _"¿Qué demonios? Estuve a punto de besar a esa mocosa. Ackerman, trabajar a tu lado será una tortura si sigo pensándote así." _

Mikasa por su parte estaba preocupada por sus últimos pensamientos, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de besar al sargento Levi, y antes de eso quería demostrarle que no era una mocosa, ella nunca había demostrado nada a nadie, nunca puso atención en lo que otras personas diferentes de Eren pudieran creer, pero el sargento le importaba, él le importaba más de lo que quisiera aceptar ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo empezó a ver diferente al sargento? ¿En qué momento había dejado de odiarlo?

"Me… me estoy enamorando del sargento…"

* * *

Me encantan las parejas que al principio no aceptan sus sentimientos :3 son tan tiernas sus historias 3

¿Reviews?

Ciao! ;)


End file.
